Should've Said No
by starsriseandsing
Summary: Based off of the song by Taylor Swift. I don't own either the characters or the song.


"Baby, please you know I love you!" Cato shouted down the hall at me. I tried to stop myself but soon enough I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"First of all I don't know that you love me because of the fact that you cheated on me with that slut, Glimmer. And second, if you can't come up with a better name than "baby" for me, you really must not love me. Guys only call you "baby" when they are in the club looking for a quick hook up!" As soon as I said it I knew I had to get out of there. The tears were already threatening to fall and I was NOT going to let him see me like that. I turned around and sprinted down the hallway out of the school making sure to avoid eye contact with everyone. When I got to the parking lot, I grabbed my keys to my truck and got in. But just as I was about to lock the doors, Cato opens the passenger door and climbs in.

"Get the hell out of my car!" I shrieked. I couldn't deal with this now. I needed to go home and think it through. That's how I have to do everything. I'm what most people call "cold and calculating."

"Clove, you have to give me another chance! I didn't know what I was doing, it was a mistake!" I could see the pleading in his eyes. I couldn't help but almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

"Fine. I forgive you," Is all I say because anything else would have given my mother a heart attack.

"Good." He sighs in relief realizing that he is forgiven. Little does he know.

"Meet me at the school's open mic tomorrow. I finally going to perform that song I wrote." I say trying extremely hard to keep my voice even and happy.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I can't wait to hear you sing," he says. He quickly kisses me on the forehead and mutters a soft good bye and gets out of my car. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and think back on what started all of this.

Cato and I have been dating for almost a year. He was my first true love, but I should have known better. He is the star quarter back and a senior, so basically every girl's dream guy. I am a sophomore who is nothing special. I'm small but so is every other sophomore girl , with black hair, pale skin, and freckles. I'm your average plain jane.

I guess plain jane just wasn't good enough for Cato. He slept with Glimmer, head cheerleader and resident bitch. She hates anyone who has something she wants. And she really wanted Cato, which is why she and her friends targeted me for the source of their laughs. God, I can't believe I thought he would actually like me. How could I be so stupid? Glimmer was practically a Victoria's secret angel compared to me. No wonder he went for that easy hook up. But now I know how I will get my revenge.

Today I found out that Cato slept with Glimmer, because the Snobby little blonde can't keep her mouth shut. She walked down the hallway talking to her best friend Cashmere. "Guess what? Last night I finally hooked up With Cato! I think he finally realizes that his little prude of girlfriend will never give him what he wants. But I know I did. He was practically begging for round two this morning." When I heard it I instantly thought it was a lie. I had had people tell me he had cheated on me before but none of them were true. The only reason I know this is true is because glimmers brother is one of my closest friends. Marvel told me that he didn't want to hear them last night but he did. And he saw cato leave an hour before school started. And that was when I knew that he never had feelings for me. He just wanted a new challenge.

I put my guitar in its case and threw it in the back of my truck. Open Mic Night will sure be memorable, I've been practicing this song I wrote last night and I hope everyone likes it. Especially Cato.

Our MC tonight if Ms. Trinket, the ridiculously dressed etiquette teacher.

"Welcome, welcome! To Panem High's very own Open Mic Night featuring our own student body! First up is Peeta Mellark doing standup Comedy!" She says. Peeta goes up and make the audience laugh a few times, but it was nothing special. Effie saunters back to the stage and says "Next up is Clove Thompson, performing a song she wrote herself! Let's give her a warm welcome!"

I take a deep breath and walk on stage pulling my guitar over my shoulder. I turn to the microphone and introduce my act.

"Hi, everyone. So I wrote this song for someone I'm sure everyone knows. This song is dedicated to Cato Evans, because it is all about him. He's right there in case you can't see him!" I point to his seat in the second row and smile and wave at him. "I really hope you guys like it," I say as I start to play the piece on my guitar.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_ the smiles, the laughter everything is gone_

_yesterday I found out about you _

_even now just looking at you feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back_

_Given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness_

_And you said yes_

_You should've said no_

_You should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice for you let all go_

_You should've known that word _

_of what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_Shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no,_

_Baby and you might still have me._

_You can see that I've been crying_

_Baby you know all the right things to say _

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past_

_Give me one chance _

_It was a moment of weakness_

_And you said yes_

_You should've said no_

_You should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice for you let all go_

_You should've known that word _

_of what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_Shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no,_

_Baby and you might still have me._

_I can't resist for you go tell me this_

_Was it worth it?_

_Was she worth it?_

_No, no, no._

_No,no,no,no._

_You should've said no_

_You should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice for you let all go_

_You should've known that word _

_of what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_Shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no,_

_Baby and you might still have me._

As I finish singing, I feel that hot tears streaming down my face. The whole audience stands up and cheers for me. I do a quick curtsy and run off stage, but Cato was there to meet me. He was livid. He grabs me roughly by the arm and pulls me in the hall way.

"What the hell was that? I thought you forgave me!" He shouted at me.

I looked up at him and directly into his ice blue eyes. "How could you? I gave you everything! You were my first kiss, my first boyfriend, and then you go sleep with the school slut!" I know that I am fully crying now even though I always try to hide my emotion.

"But I thought you understood that it was a mistake!" he was desperate now. I could tell.

"We can't go back to what we had, Cato" I say softly. "How do I know you won't cheat on me again?" He start to protest but I hold my hand up. "The point is that I don't know. You completely ruined everything we had."

"So that's it? We're over? You're going to throw away everything we have?" Cato says angrily.

"You left me with no choice when you slept with her. There's nothing more that can save us. We're done." I turn around to leave but stop suddenly and look back at Cato.

"I just have to know." I say cautiously. "Was she worth it?"

"No, I really do love you, Clove." He says softly.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have slept with her." I say as I quickly run out of the school.


End file.
